


Okay, I feel better now

by Trash



Category: AFI
Genre: AUish, M/M, highschool Davey, wherein there is no band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade isn't sold on the idea of having something up his ass. Luckily, Davey is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, I feel better now

**Author's Note:**

> For Ella, who is repulsed by this pairing =D

Jade is wasted. This is after Davey spent the day in Jade's dorm room, pulling every item of clothing he owns from their hangers and discarding them with his nose curled up. 

"A tshirt and jeans," Jade had said. "It's a frat party, Dave. I'll be wearing someone else's vomit soon enough."

"Charming."

"Be quiet, holier than thou. You have to drink at a frat party, otherwise it is fucking boring. One drink. It won't kill you."

Davey pictured a punch bowl open and ready to be spiked and said "it could." He knew, deep down, that Jade had only invited him because he nagged and nagged. It's a classic case of Davey being a neurotic bitch until he gets what he wants. Or what he thought he wanted. Turns out he has no idea. 

The reality is what he had feared - college guys don't socialise with high school kids. Unless they're going to put out. 

Nobody speaks to him. Jade introduces him to his friends and they smile, faces falling blank once they find out he hasn't graduated yet. Jade may as well have said "this is Davey - he's deaf and dumb." It doesn't bother him beyond the initial bristling at being completely blanked by Jade's roommate Adam who he has met a zillion times before. 

"It's the pants, isn't it?" He says to Jade. "They're too tight."

Jade laughs, scooping another cupful of punch from the bowl. "It's because you're jail bait."

"Fuck you."

"No offence. You're underage and clearly here to get some college dick. The people you had a shot with put up proverbial walls the second they found out how old you are."

Davey huffs, watching Adam leaning down to a petite blonde girl, whispering in her ear. "You didn't need to tell them."

Jade follows his line of sight. "Adam knew how old you were already. And besides, he isn't gay. You freak him out."

"What?!"

Jade shrugs. “Gays.”

"Oh, you. You as in, the entire gay population?"

"Well..."

“Well nothing,” Davey says, still fuming. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Jade looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “What is he missing, exactly?”

Davey looks at him, narrows his eyes. “Are you really asking me about anal sex?”

“Ssh,” Jade glances around. “But. Yeah. We’ve never talked about it. And if you love it so much...”

“I love men, Jade, and anal sex just goes hand-in-hand with that. I don’t think I’d be interested in getting pegged by a chick with a dildo.”

“Jesus, you sexual deviant,” Jade says, but the expression on his face speaks of curiosity, not disgust.

Davey raises an eyebrow. “If you’re going to do any experimenting please don’t do it with one of these asshats. Frat boys are notorious for being players.”

“I’m looking for some ass, not a mate for life.”

“Please never say that to me again, it doesn’t suit you.”

Jade snorts. “Well, what would you say?”

“I’m looking for dick, not ass. I’m a happy bottom,” Davey beams proudly when a girl walks over to the punchbowl, over hears and walks away.

“I’m not sold on the idea of having something up my ass, but I guess...so many dudes say it feels good, you know? Being on top for anal? They do it with their girlfriends.” He looks at Davey, a slow smile creeping across his face. “So if you want dick, and I want ass...”

Davey pales. “No. Jade, no. Absolutely not. Dude, you’d never speak to me again I just know it.”

“It won’t be like that,” Jade says, confidence oiled by the alcohol. “No, it’ll be...it’ll just be...a favour. Come on. Please? Just the idea of it...”

“Are you thinking about me naked?” Davey asks, undeniably turned on at the idea of getting laid. If he can’t have Adam Jade will do.

“Not just naked.”

“Okay. Okay. Jesus. Right. Okay. Let’s...your dorm? We can’t go to my place – my parents are home.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

That night Davey learns that it is impossible to walk with a boner whilst wearing leather pants, how much he loves being shoved onto his back and fucked, and that there is no such thing as pillow talk with your best friend – only awkward silence and avoided gazes.

Jade learns that Davey has a smoking body, but that gay sex is just not his thing. Although he comes (hard, his mouth shaping Davey’s name as he moans) more than once over the course of the evening.

The next morning is as awkward as Davey had thought it would be, but he tries to push past that. “Jade, I’m not going to cry myself to sleep about the fact that you didn’t have as much of a ball as me. Okay? So stop being such a dickweed and talk to me.”

Jade looks across the room from where he is doing his hair in the mirror to where Davey lounges on his bed in just his underwear. “I enjoyed it, you know? But I don’t want to do it again.”

“Me either, it was weird. But you are a fucking excellent, lay, FYI.”

“Please don’t say things like that.”

“Why? It’s true. And oh man, the way you fucked my mouth...”

Jade goes bright red and fastens his hoodie. “I have class. Please be gone by the time I come back.”

Davey laughs. “Fine, fine. I don’t know why you couldn’t just play hooky with me. We could go to the park, make out under a tree...”

Jade doesn’t respond, just stomps out of the room and slams the door behind him. And Davey can’t stop laughing.


End file.
